Forever In Love
by NyanCatto23
Summary: Orihime regenerates Ulquiorra and brings him back to life, Orihime tells her true feelings to Ulquiorra and Ulquiorra feels the same feelings for her, but he needs the help of Orihime in order to help him understand those feelings...yeah summary is bad I'm sorry! UlquiHime, and many other pairings to be revealed! Rated M for future Lemons!
1. Reunited

Orihime rummaged through some boxes in her closet "where did my clothes go? Orhime scratched her head "Well maybe I left them a- AH Here it is!" Orihime picked up her Arrancar dress and held it up against her body. " I hope it still fits…" Orihime hung the dress up on her door in the  
bathroom and turned on the water to get a bath going. 'It's been 10 years….since He died.' Orihime took off her sweater and jeans and sat down in the bath. She turned off the faucet and grabbed her hair pins. "Shuno…Ayame…" Her hairpins lit up and two pieces flew around her head. "Yes Orihime, is something wrong?" Shuno asked In a worried voice. Ayame just sat there on the side of the tub looking sad. " Do you think we can regenerate someone from dust..?" Shuno gave a puzzled look "What….do you mean?" Orihime stood up and wrapped a towel around her and walked into her bedroom and grabbed a jar, then walked back into the bathroom and sat on the floor. "This used to be Ulquiorra-kun" Orihime let tears fall onto her lap as she clutched the bottle. "I miss him.." Shuno and Ayame looked at each other "Orihime….it would take so much energy I don't know if you would be able to handle it" Shuno rested a hand on Orihime's leg. Orihime wiped tears from her face. "Can we try….Please Shuno!" Orihime gave a serious look and looked down at the jar and smiled "Please…I love him.." Shuno looked at Ayame and Ayame nodded. "lay the dust on the floor, and we shall try our hardest, don't push yourself." Orihime gently layed the dust on the floor and placed the Jar on the counter. Shoten Kishun! I reject!" Shuno and Ayame made a long shield over the dust, it reminded Orihime of the first time she got her power's and she healed Tatsuki. Orihime focused very hard on trying to regenerate Ulquiorra from the dust. She faintly recalled that Ulquiorra can regenerate. "Shuno! I remember that Ulquiorra can regenerate! Maybe it'll be fast!"

Orihime felt sweat dipping off of her forehead. Ulquiorra's feet and hands were completely recovered now. "Shuno, Ayame are you guys okay?" The shield got brighter in a response to her. Orihime gave a small smile. She saw Ulquiorra's legs regenerating faster and faster as the hours went by. Orihime began to worry. 'What if he doesn't like me…what if he leaves? What would I do…What if he doesn't want to be regenerated.' Orihime let a tear fall down her face. Orihime started to feel dizzy and weak. "Keep on going, I'm fine, were almost there." Orihime looked up at the clock, twelve hours had already gone by. Ulquiorra was regenerated up to his neck. "another hour or so girls, we can do this." Orihime felt like she was going to pass out. 'I have to keep going, were almost there. He's almost back.' Ulquiorra's lips were now regenerated. Orihime stared at his lips for a minute then crawled over and sat on the shield, Orihime's face was bright red 'I can't believe I'm about to do this' Orihime bent over Ulquiorra and slowly leaned in toward him, the shield broke and Shuno and Ayame changed back into the clips, they had done all they could, her energy was to weak to do anything else. Ulquiorra was regenerated up to his nose now, Orihime looked at Ulquiorra as he finished regenerating by himself. She leaned in and kissed him. A huge light appeared from their lips. Ulquiorra shot his eyes open and saw Orihime kissing him, just as she was passing out 'Ulqui…kun..' Orihime thought, then everything went black.

Ulquiorra stared at Orihime for a while with wide eyes 'Am I really alive, did that women save me?' Ulquiorra looked down and realized he was naked, he looked around and saw a towel and wrapped it around Orihime and looked for another, he opened up a large closet and shuffled a few things around until he found a towel, and wrapped it around himself . He looked down at Orihime who was laying on the floor. He remembered that she was kissing him when he woke up. "Why did you kiss me? Why did you save me?" Ulquiorra bent down and picked up Orihime and walked into her bedroom. He layed her down on the bed and saw that her towel was falling off. Ulquiorra took off her towel and folded it up. Orihime layed there on her bed naked, totally passed out. Ulquiorra shifted her up more and layed her head on the pillow, and pulled the blanket over her body. Ulquiorra went into the bathroom and got a damp rag and layed it over Orihime's forehead. "Ulqui….Ulqui-kun…" Orihime shifted in her sleep, knocking the folded rag off of her head. 'Women…why are you dreaming about me?' Ulquiorra picked up the rag and put it back on Orihime's head. He bent over her body and stared at her for a moment, then leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Thank-you Orihime" Ulquiorra whispered in her ear "I heard you say you love me…I love you too…I just don't know how to express it.." Orihime pulled in Ulquiorra sobbing. "I missed you so much…I'll help you express it…" Orihime held onto Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra didn't know what to do, but his heart did, he wrapped his arms around Orihime and held onto to her tightly never wanting to let go. " I love you…Orihime." Orihime opened her eyes and looked straight into his eyes and Ulquiorra let a small smile lay upon his lips, he bent down and kissed her gently. Orihime looked at his chest and realized he didn't have any clothes on….and neither did she. Orihime broke the kiss and pulled the blankets over her head "KYAH! ULQUIORRA! YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING RIGHT!?" Ulquiorra sat on the bed with a blank expression but he was confused "What do you mean..Orihime?" Orihime popped her head up from the blanket her face beat red. "I..I'm not wearing…any clothes." Ulquiorra stared at her " I saw everything, but I did not stare." Ulquiorra got up and went into the bathroom and fetched Orihime's Arrancar clothes. "Here, you were going to put this on right?" Ulquiorra handed her the dress trying to respect her by not looking, just as he was walking out of the room to give her some privacy, Orihime climbed out of the bed and hugged Ulquiorra from behind. "I'm so happy your back…I missed you so much." Ulquiorra turned around and held her tightly. "I think…I'm finally understanding what my feelings are…for you." Ulquiorra whispered in to ear and caressed her head, he backed up against the wall and slowly slid down it. Orihime buried her face into his chest. "Ulqui-kun….Ulquiorra…!" Orihime sobbed. Ulquiorra pulled her in closer. "Orihime..shhh it's alright." Ulquiorra held Orihime and stroked the back of her head. "Orihime…I'm sorry I left…" Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly. "I promise..I won't let it happen again."

* * *

Hello Everyone that has stumbled across this story! My name is Adrianna, I'm new to fanfiction, I've been reading stories from this website for a year and decided it was time for me to give it a try. I apologize if I shift from second person to first person, I'm not the best writer hah. Anyway as you can see this is a UlquiHime pairing there are also other pairings like IchiRuki, um...yeah that's all I have at the moment. I'll try to update on a regular basis, I have school so it's gonna get in the way on some days :p  
I also have another story I'm in the process of posting it's a IchiRuki. One last thing, This story will eventually have lemons in to, so if you don't like lemons, I apologize. Well review me and tell me how I did, the next chapter's will be longer I promise. I couldn't think of a title name so it's kinda lame haha'


	2. The Bath Tub

Orihime walked back towards the bathroom "I'll be done in a few minutes Ulqui-kun…." She looked at him and realized that he didn't have any clothes.

"Ulquiorra! You don't have any clothes um…..Oh! I'll call Ichigo and Rukia and ask them to bring over some of His clothes!" Ulquiorra glared at her "What do you

think Ichigo will do when he see's me?" Ulquiorra walked over to Orihime and walked her into the bathroom. "He killed me last time he saw me, who knows

what He'd do this time." Ulquiorra sat Orihime on the toilet and walked over to the bath tub and re-filled it. "He'll understand…I'm the one who regenerated you

after all…I love you, Rukia would see that…and stop him.." Orihime blushed as she saw Ulquiorra take off his towel and offered his hand out. "Let me wash your

back" Orihime looked down at herself and blushed, but grasped his hand gently. As she stood up her towel slowly slipped off leaving her whole body bared and

exposed, She quickly hugged Ulquiorra in order to hid herself. "I respect your comfort I won't stare." Orihime already knew that but she still wasn't adjusted to

him seeing her body yet. Ulquiorra sat down in the bath, then took Orihime's hand and lead her in, he sat her in front of him, her back up against his chest.

Orihime blushed fiercely for she could feel his….penis up against her lower back. "Hand me the sponge please." Ulquiorra asked as Orihime handed him the

sponge and soap Ulquiorra squirted the soap onto the sponge and gently rubbed Orihime's back. "What happened in my absence?" Orihime gave him a fully

detailed experience of everything that happened, while he sat there scrubbing her back and listening quietly not interrupting her. Orihime finished breathing

heavily because she had not taken one breath in the whole conversation. "Hm Ichigo lost his power's…" Orihime turned around and brightly smiled "But of

course he got them back like I said!" Ulquiorra began washing her shoulder's and collar bone "Of course he did, may I?" Ulquiorra asked eyeing her breasts

"Wash them?" Orihime blushed but slowly nodded she raised her hands up and put her hair into a bun, as she did so Ulquiorra pulled her closer . She gasped.

"Don't worry It's okay." Ulquiorra reassured her. He gently pushed the sponge up against her breast and began washing in circular motions, not pressing to

hard because he was afraid he would hurt her. He looked up from her breasts to see Orihime's face bright red "Ulquiorra…" She looked at him and couldn't stop

her self. She tossed the sponge out of his hand pulled him forward towards her and wrapped her legs around him. "Ah! I'm sorry! I don-" Ulquiorra pressed his

lips on her's letting his tongue roam around her lips, waiting for a entrance. Orihime was lost at words, and began feeling a pounding sensation within her. She

opened her mouth and let him explore, Ulquiorra gently put a his arm around her bringing her closer to him, as Orihime wrapped her legs even tighter around

him, wanting to get rid of the pounding sensation. "Ulquiorra…." Orihime wrapped her hands in Ulquiorra's hair gripping it tightly. He gently kissed her neck,

leaning her slightly down so he could kiss her chest. When his mouth arrived at her chest, he put his mouth around her breast and began sucking. Orihime

gasped and gripped his hair even tighter, moaning loud. "Ulquiorra! I…I can-" Orihime felt Ulquiorra's penis rub up against her vagina. "I can't…wait any

longer!" Orihime brought his face back up to her's and shoved her tongue down his throat, giving him a quiet moan. Orihime pulled back and stared at him

"Did….did you just moan?" Ulquiorra gave a blank look. "Well it's…normal right, for humans to do that?" Orihime smiled and slowly went down on him. She

gently grabbed his penis in her hands and began stroking it back and forth, feeling him get harder. "Um…..I hope you don't mind Ulquiorra,…what I'm about to

do is…um..well" Orihime wrapped her mouth around Ulquiorra's penis and began sucking it gently, then harder as she heard Ulquiorra's breath pick up. Orihime

was unsure of what to do, she hadn't done this before. She got a idea in her head that struck like lighting. She began to slowly pull away but did something

that surprised Ulquiorra. She rubbed her tongue back and forth over the tip of his penis. Ulquiorra felt a rising sensation and came, in Orihime's mouth. Orihime

didn't want to spit it out and make him feel bad, so she swallowed his cum. 'Oh my god I just ate babies!' Orihime thought to herself. "Orihime..I'm sorry, I…I

don-" Orihime cut Ulquiorra off and began kissing him fiercely. Ulquiorra wanted to return the favor to Orihime so he shifted Orihime under him and took control.

He began kissing down her body slowly letting her get anxious. Orihime couldn't take it any longer. "Ulquiorra…please.." Ulquiorra listened to her with a smirk

and slowly put the tip of his penis in her, just as someone knocked on the door..

* * *

Hello all! I got some really nice reviews, thank you to everyone who gave me one! I really appreciated it! I'm really sorry if this chapter annoyed you haha, I just didn't want them to have sex to soon, you know what I mean? So I left a mysterious ending, I'm going to be uploading my next story soon. There should be a lot of updating on this story over the weekend, I don't have school and nothing to do, so I'm going to sit on my computer all day, great life huh? haha, well if you want to you can guess who the mysterious knocker is. Happy writing please review. Thanks! Also I said this chapter was going to be longer but I only had 10 minutes to write it, the next ones will be longer I promise! Also is it easier if I space it out like this, or annoying? give me your thoughts on that please.


	3. A Visit

Orhime gasped and looked at Ulquiorra blushing. "Someone's at the door" Orihime said to Ulquiorra with a worried voice. "I noticed, all I need is two more seconds." Orihime gave a confused look before Ulquiorra finished entering her, he slowly entered because he knew that this was her first time. "Ulquiorra!" Orihime gave a loud gasp and she felt her barrier break and rested her head against Ulquiorra's chest gasping louder Ulquiorra took a slow pace at first then went harder and faster. His breath not changing at all. Tears fell from Orihime's eyes from the pain, but the pain slowly disappeared and she felt pleasure. She grinded her hips against Ulquiorra's making him speed up faster and thrust harder, the water splashing out of the tub. Ulquiorra let out a moan and his breath sped up just as he released his seed into her. "Ulquiorra!" Orihime moaned his name and rested her head on his chest, breathing heavily. Ulquiorra calmed his breathing and slowly shifted Orihime under him, and rested her in the tub. "I love you Ulquiorra." Orihime breathed kissing him. "I love you too..Orihime." He got up, out of the tub and dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom leaving Orihime to lay in the tub. "I'll be back in a minute Orihime. Dry yourself and get dressed please." He asked as he opened the door, not paying attention to who was at the door. Ulquiorra suddenly felt a blade against his neck. "Ulquiorra what the hell...how are you alive?!" Ulquiorra turned to see Ichigo standing there with Rukia and their child behind him. "Hello Kurosaki," Ulquiorra said in a calm voice. A large bang came from the bathroom. "Orihime!" Ulquiorra ran to the bathroom to see Orihime on the floor, He walked over to her and picked her up bride style. "Orihime are you okay?" He stared at her. Orihime blushed. "I...I tried getting out of the bath...but my legs went numb and I got really hot..." Ulquiorra turned around and started to walk out of the bathroom with Orihime in his arms, smiling. "are you hurt?" He asked her sitting her down on the bed. "I don't think so." Ulquiorra looked at her body closely and saw a scratch on her leg that was bleeding. Ulquiorra stood up and ran into the bathroom and grabbed a band aid and a towel. He took Orihime's leg and opened the band aid and gently put it on her leg. He handed her the towel which she wrapped around her body. "Thank you Ulqui-kun." Orihime kissed Ulquiorra just as Ichigo came running in with Rukia tugging on him. "ICHIGO! Stop it!" Rukia yelled at him "Your scaring Masaki!" Ichigo froze in between Rukia and Ulquiorra who had Orihime behind him. "Ichigo..." Orihime stood up and walked over to him. "Let me explain." Ichigo walked back over to Rukia and held Masaki calming her down. "Why is he alive...and halve naked?!" Rukia walked over to Orihime and looked at Ichigo. "You know why Ichigo they were obviously in the bath probably having sex." Orihime blushed. "Yes we were" Ulquiorra exclaimed openly. Orihime blushed even more. "Why Orihime? Why would you do it with him? He was the one who took you remember!" Ulquiorra walked towards Ichigo and put a hand on his shoulder making Ichigo flinch holder Masaki tighter. "I apologize for all of that. For everything that happened in the past. Orihime helped regenerate me, and the truth is..." Ulquiorra held his hand out towards Orihime. "I love her, and I'm never letting her go." Rukia looked at Ichigo and smiled, and he smiled back. Ichigo let out a sigh. "Okay well...I'll trust your words." "Ichigo put a hand out. "Hopefully things will work out better this time" Ulquiorra put his hand out and shook Ichigo's. "I promise." Rukia walked over to Ulquiorra and shook his hand as well. Orihime smiled. "OH! Ichigo! Is it alright if Ulqui-kun borrow's some clothes so we can go to town to buy him some?!" Ichigo looked at Rukia who nodded. "Is it all right if Rukia and Masaki stay here while I go and grab some?" Orihime looked at Ulquiorra. "Oh course." Ulquiorra said looking at Ichigo. "I'll be back in a few." Ichigo gave Masaki a hug and kissed her forhead and handed her to Rukia, then kissed Rukia. "Thank you Ichigo." Orihime and Ulquiorra said in sync. Ichigo gave them a smile and left.

Orihime set the coffee on the table and handed a bottle of milk to Rukia. "Thank you" Orihime smiled. "May I hold her?" Rukia smiled back and Handed Masaki to Orihime. Orihime moved Masaki's black hair out of her face waiting for her eyes to open. Masaki opened her eyes revealing Dark Violet eyes. "Rukia, she looks just like you." Orihime looked at Masaki and gave a large smile "Hello Masaki my name's Orihime." Masaki stared at Orihime and then smiled and giggled. "Ulquiorra come here! Look at her she's so cute!" Rukia laughed. Ulquiorra came in with a snack tray which held meat, and cheese and cracker's as well. He sat them down next to the coffee, and walked behind Orihime. Ulquiorra looked at Masaki who looked back him. He let out a small smile. "She's...cute" He looked up at Rukia who smiled at him. "uhm...May I? Hold her?" Ulquiorra asked. "Of course you can Ulquiorra." Rukia replied to him. Orihime handed Masaki to Ulquiorra who sat down on the couch next to Rukia and had Orihime sit next to him. Ulquiorra stroked Masaki's little cheeks, making her giggle. "heh. She's adorable.." Ulquiorra gave a small smile at the child. A knock filled the room as Ichigo entered carrying clothes in his hands. "Here you go Ulquiorra." Ichigo stopped as he saw Ulquiorra smiling. 'I guess he does have a heart.' Ichigo thought to himself walking over to them. Ulquiorra looked up from Masaki. "Your daughter is beautiful Ichigo." Ulquiorra said kindly to Ichigo. "Thank you...she get's it from her mother." Ichigo sat down next to Rukia and kissed her cheek. Ulquiorra handed Rukia her baby and took the clothes as Ichigo offered them. "Excuse me for a moment." Ulquiorra walked out of the room and into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. "Thank you guy's. After me and Ulquiorra finish shopping we'll wash them and give them back. Your taller than Ulquiorra so their going to be a little big haha" Orihime grabbed a piece of cheese and devoured it. "Anyday Orihime, were always here for you. If you need anything just ask." Rukia replied in a cheery voice. "Well I think we'll leave you two for a while, come by our house tonight and have dinner with us if you like." Ichigo looked at Orihime waiting for a reply. "I'm positive Ulquiorra wouldn't mind. I'll make sure to ask him." Rukia and Ichigo stood up with Masaki and thanked Orihime for letting them visit. "See you guys later!" "Bye Orihime, tell Ulquiorra we say good bye!" Ulquiorra stepped out the door and waved goodbye. "Good-Bye Rukia, Ichigo and Masaki!" Orihime walked into the house and Ulquiorra followed and closed the door behind him. "I heard that they invited us for dinner. I would like to go." Orihime turned around and smiled at Ulquiorra. "Thank you" Orihime threw herself into Ulquiorra's arm's and kissed him with force. "I love you Ulquiorra" He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you too Orihime." They escaped from their kiss gasping for breath. "What shall we do now?" Orihime smiled. "Shopping."

* * *

EVERYONE I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! GOMEN 'NASAI! My winter break was more eventful then I thought it was going to be I have a new story Idea in mind I think I'm going to take a story and switch it with the Bleach character's I think you guys will Like It I just need a name. It involves Zombies haha Zombies and Bleach a interesting mash-up. Well I should be getting another chapter up tonight hopefully. Anyway Happy New Years you guys! If you by any chance have any character's you want me to add (let's say Ulquiorra and Orihime are getting clothes then BAM more character's show up) Yea well Merry late Christmas everyone and Happy new year! I love all of you!


	4. Shopping time!

Orihime took Ulquiorra's hand and lead him through town. "Do you see anything you like?" Orihime would stop in front of stores to see if anything in the window popped out to Ulquiorra. "No...not at the moment." Orihime let out a sigh as her stomach rumbled. "Your hungry. Let's stop and get some food. What do you want. My treat" Orihime grinned at Ulquiorra "How do you plan on paying for that?" Ulquiorra's eye's widened. "Oh that's right.." Orihime dragged him forward. "haha don't worry I have money!" Ulquiorra trailed behind her and kept looking at stores. 'The human world has so many things...and color's.' Ulquiorra watched as people walked by with their children and family's also lover's. Ulquiorra watched a couple feed their child icecream and watched as they laughed and smiled. "Orihime...have you ever wanted a family?" Orihime stopped in front of the parfait cafe, and looked back at him with a smile. "I've always wanted a family." Orihime hugged him and buried her face in his chest. "C'mon we are gonna eat some parfait." Orihime took Ulquiorra's hand and lead him into the shop.

Ulquiorra watched Orihime as she ate her, Peanut Butter mint chocolate chip ice cream, with strawberries and bannana's on the side. "Uhm...is that good? Ulquiorra asked curiously. Orihime got another big spoonful and shoved it in her mouth, shaking her head 'yes'. Ulquiorra smiled and reached his hand out towards her, wiping some icecream off the corner of her mouth, and licked it off of his finger. "Tha-thank you Ulquiorra. Oh! How is your's?" Ulquiorra smiled and took a bite of his Vanilla strawberry banana ice cream. "It's good...here." Ulquiorra took a spoonful and fed it to Orihime making her blush. "It taste's good! Want to try mine?" Ulquiorra widened his eyes, in fear. He shoved the last spoonful of his parfait into his mouth and said he was full.

Ulquiorra looked into the mirror satisfied with what he chose for his first outfit. Ulquiorra chose a Long sleeved plain black tee-shirt with thumb loops in the wrists, and chose a green jacket to go over it. He also chose a pair of black jeans and some black shoes. He also added a black scarf and a green one as well. "Ulquiorra, how does it look? Do you like it?" Orihime asked tapping on the changing room door. Ulquiorra opened the door and stepped outside showing Orihime. "I like it." He said. Orihime smiled and went to the cash register to pay for his first outfit. Ulquiorra kept his clothes on and put Ichigo's in the bag. Him and Orihime went through the rest of the store getting a few more outfit's. Ulquiorra got a white turtle neck and paired it with a black long sleeved jacket, with a fur neck, and got another pair of black jeans to go with it. Ulquiorra also got a plain white tee-shirt and a red and black scarf to join it, he also got it a white jacket to go with it. Ulquiorra got a few more shirt's and jeans. Ulquiorra also got a pair of pajama's, he got a green long sleeve button up, and a pair of black sweats, with green strips.

(WEIRD ASS TRANSITION! okay sorry this might be confusing, I'm changing to a diff person's view for a paragraph. sorry if this is weird!) "Toshiro, do you see him?" Toshiro nodded his head and glared at him. "Is he really a Arrancar though? He dosen't have a broken mask." Byakuya looked at the Arrancar. "He has to be, he's not human, I've never seen him in Soul Society, he's clearly not a Hollow either." Byakuya said firmly. Toshiro walked closer and watched as the Arrancar walked out of the store carrying bags, and holding Orihime's hand. "Byakuya, that's Orihime, what's she doing with him?" Toshiro and Byakuya followed Orihime and the Arrancar as they walked home. Listening on their conversation. "Byakuya, he's not showing any sign's of danger." Toshiro stopped walking and looked back at Byakyua who was deep in thought. "Still, we should tell Soul Society What we've seen."

Ulquiorra slightly tensed as he sensed a prescence behind him and Orihime. He stopped walking and turned around to see if anyone was following them. "You okay Ulquiorra?" Orihime asked as she walked up the stairs to her house. Ulquiorra turned around and followed her upstairs. "Yes, I'm okay." Orihime unlocked the door and walked inside, and Ulquiorra walked in behind her closing the door behind them. "Uhm where to put your clothes. Ulquiorra, I'm going to empty halve of my dresser to make room for your clothes. Just set the bags on the floor for now." Orihime walked to her bed room with a smile and a little bounce in her walk. Ulquiorra let a small smile lay upon his lip's and grabbed Ichigo's clothes and followed Orihime. "Do you have any clothes that need to be washed?" He asked peaking into her room and watched her unload her dresser. "Oh, their in the laundry room already, down at the end of the hall. Ulquiorra walked down to the end of the hallway, and saw the pile of clothes in a basket on the floor. Ulquiorra looked at the dish washer, and turned it on, watching the water start to fill the bottom of it. He put all of the clothes in, and put in the correct amount of soap. He closed the lid and walked out of the small room, closing the door behind him.  
Ulquiorra washed the plate and cups from earlier. He walked out and sat down on the couch, and took his clothes out of their bags, and began re-folding them, and putting them in piles. Ulquiorra noticed a picture of a man with brown hair, and grey eye's in a business suit standing next to Orihime. He stood up and looked at it more closely, he looked at the man, then looked at Orihime, who looked to be about age six. "That's me and my brother Sora." Ulquiorra looked up at Orihime who was smiling. Orihime took a picture of Sora and hugged it lightly. "He died when I was nine." Orihime told him why Sora and her lived alone. "He came back as a Hollow and tried to kill me." Ulquiorra's eye's widened. "Ichigo and Rukia saved me. They took away my memory...haha but Rukia told me." Orihime smiled and put Sora's photo back. "I made some space for your clothes. Will you go put them away while I move the laundry over?" Ulquiorra kissed Orhime's cheek making her blush. "Of course." Ulquiorra grabbed his clothes and them into the drawer's. Ulquiorra peered outside of the door and watched Orihime switch the clothes over. Ulquiorra went and layed back down on the bed, closing his eyes. Orihime walked into the room and smiled looking at Ulquiorra. She walked into the room and closed the door. "Are you tired?" Ulquiorra sat up. "No, I was just thinking." Orihime walked a bit closer. "What were you thinking about?" Orihime asked with curiosity, Ulquiorra smiled a bit and pulled her in, and sat her on his lap facing him. Orihime blushed and wrapped her leg's around him and pulled herself closer. "I was thinking about, what were gonna do for the next few hours." Orihime smiled and kissed him as he slowly fell back into the bed.

* * *

OHMYGOSH! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been so busy with school, I haven't been able to write! I feel bad because I feel liked I rushed this chapter, but it might just be me. I'm going to try reallly hard to get another chapter uploaded tomorrow! Oh, I want to give a HUGE ASS thanks to 'Frostlesskiss' Because she has helped me out so much, and has given me idea's for some chapter's! So thank you a lot! I hope you all have enjoyed my story so far, I got a lot more review's and favorite's than I even imagined to get haha. I love all of you and happy writing! Oh...p.s. I should be uploading my IchiRuki story soon too!


End file.
